This invention relates to exercise and more particularly cardio exercise equipment.
Regular exercise and physical activity are both important and beneficial for long-term health and well-being. Some of the benefits of exercise and physical activity include a reduced risk of premature death, heart disease, high blood pressure, cholesterol and a reduced risk of developing colon cancer and diabetes. In addition, the benefits of exercise and physical activity further includes a reduced body weight, a reduced risk of depression and improve psychological well-being.
As such, various types of exercising equipment are currently known that enable an operator to exercise. Some exercising equipment may require the expertise of an instructor or a personal trainer to teach the operator the proper techniques and usage of the equipment. One example of strength training exercise equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,105,207, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.